Order fulfillment of mobile communication devices for large businesses involves a supply chain process that comprises inventory management and brand management. Inventory management of the mobile communication devices may be done via an assigned stock-keeping unit (SKU) provided by the original equipment manufacturers (OEM) when the inventory arrives at the warehouse. Managing the branding of the mobile communication device when the inventory leaves the warehouse to ship to the retail stores or to the warehouse of another distributor may involve many different touch points and may be labor intensive.